When I Don't Remember You
by PandaDee
Summary: Why was I so empty? Who was the boy in my memory with the dark black eyes and the small smile on his lips? He was the memory of a memory in another life that I'd already come to live, yet…he stood in front of me, black eyes on fire as he gazed me over like he'd known me in that life that only exisited in my dreams. "Fionna."


**A/N: Why was I so empty? Who was the boy in my memory with the dark black eyes and the small smile on his lips? He was the memory of a memory in another life that I'd already come to live, yet…he stood in front of me, black eyes on fire as he gazed me over like he'd known me in that life. "Fionna."**

**Yeah…I'm messing around with this one. I'm stuck in writers block at the moment and this seemed to get my creative juices flowing. I'm sure I'll continue. It's gonna be romantic, but funny, and angsty, cause you know, I'm all about that shizz. M for lemons, lang, and probably violence.**

**Chapter One**

**Fionna the Human**

The stars above me flickered and danced like flame sky above the Flame Kingdom in the south of the lands of Aah. I sighed as I gazed up at them and wondered how come I felt so comfortable in the night, so comfortable lying in the black water of this lake and staring up at the sky when all of the monsters I prided myself in defeating came out and rejoiced in its solace as well. Why did I, the butt-kicking human adventurer of the Land of Aah, long to gaze at the stars as they did? I turned in the cool lake water and the same answer I found every night as the sun rose hit me square in the chest.

Something was missing.

Something inside of me yearned for this time of night, but I couldn't exactly place it. I'd lived by this lake in my and my sister's tree house for over eight years, and still I came here every night with more questions than real answers. Black coal eyes and the exotic smell of jasmine and mint flashed in my memories and my heart wretched, feeling the deep sense of abandon creeping up on me.

"_I'll always be with you,"_ the wind whispered in my ear as I stood up in the water and let my hair cover my body that now matched that of a real woman's.

Who was he? Another human? Why did he plague my mind like the memory of a memory? And if he was human, why didn't I remember him? I'd grown up in this land as the only human, and everyone always told me I was the last of my people. I came out of a cabbage for Glob's sake. I'd never missed anything more than those eyes, even though I had a loving family. The longing in my chest only started a year ago, but it felt like I'd lived with it my entire life. But the pitter patter of little paws came to my ears and I quickly forgot them, putting on the tough girl face that I had to use around everyone.

I stood in the waist deep water, gazing at the shore, only to find my sister with her hands on her hips, a sassy look in her eye as I shrugged and reached for a towel. "Mhm, sugar you best be getting out of that lake and into your clothes. We've got monster butt to kick. Gumball's banana knights just came by and honey were they in a hurry," she explained as she threw me my clothes and I ran to the shore.

Kicking monster butt was the only thing that seemed to fill the hole that the night shoved through my heart guts. I grabbed my rusted sword and was off, following my best friend and sister through the dawn as I yanked my clothes on. "What did PG say, Cake?" I panted as we lopped over the hills of the grasslands, feeling he emptiness leave as the mission took over my mind, filling me with purpose.

"I'm not sure, I just know that there was smoke coming from the Candy Kingdom and a bunch of guards running all over the place!" She shouted as I jumped on her back and we bounded off toward the sugar-coated grass and bright pink buildings of the candied land. This place always smelled like sugar and love to me and whenever we came through the high gates I always felt a sense of home, but not this day.

No, this day, there was something going on in the Candy Kingdom that had all of the citizens running around like the freaked out little gumdrops and lemon candies they were. We rushed to the castle, storming past the guards until we stood in the great hall of Prince Gumball's castle. He stood there, speaking to the guards in his usual pink gummy overcoat and jeans. Relief covered his features when he saw Cake and I standing at the door - looking like outcasts in our ripped up sweatshirts and stained shoes. I blushed as he hugged me, sending heat to every part of my body.

It had been like this since I turned fifteen. He was dreamy, perfect, such a gentleman… Okay, so I had a crush on the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. So what? If anyone said anything I'd beat the crap out of them and they knew it.

He let me go and smiled, gesturing toward the city grandly, catching my attention again. Ice Queen. Right. "I'm so glad our heroes are here. Fionna, Cake, the Ice Queen is on a rampage, destroying buildings and freezing all of my citizens, looking for me whenever she can. Please, do anything you can to stop her!" He shouted the last part, because Cake and I were already out the door, swords raised and smirks on our faces as we went to face the blue flurry of a woman terrorizing the town. This was our favorite pass-time - beating the snot out of the Ice Queen.

She wasn't hard to find. She stood, skinny and crooked over the candy citizens, freezing them. "I'll make you all into ice cream and feed you to my army of penguins!" I rolled my eyes at her theatricality. I'd been fighting this woman since I turned twelve, and she hadn't changed much in six years. The crazy, prince-desiring loon was always snatching up random princes, bent on marrying them and ruling all of the land of Aah.

As long as I was breathing, that wasn't gonna to happen. "Get a life Ice Queen!" I shouted, punching her square in the jaw as I climbed up her frigid dress when she turned from hearing my enraged words, and kicked her across the jaw. She stumbled back, snarling and cackling as the skies above us turned from hazy purple to black, and threw icicles at Cake and I, aiming for our heads. A blizzard began and I shuddered, feeling the power from the crown on top of her head. We dodged the attacks stealthily, ducking under the flying ice and rushed her when her back was turned and her attention was occupied on the half frozen and terrified candy people before her.

Cake growled, growing to the size of a small building as the Ice Queen picked up Dr. Ice Cream's new baby, and trapped the witch under her body, snatching the infant from her hands in the process. With the back of my sword I hit her across the temple, satisfied when a groan fell from her blue lips and she passed out. "Damn this woman is all kinds of crazy!" Cake hissed, throwing the passed out hag over the castle gates and back to the Ice Kingdom before handing the whimpering baby back to the doctor.

"Thank you, Fionna and Cake! I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't come along," he sighed, holding onto his wife and child tightly.

"No problem. That's what we're here for, babies." I fought the sigh that passed my lips as Cake smiled and assured them that saving the day was our thing.

But that's all I would ever be: PG's fighting, chummy champ, knocking out all the bad guys and keeping everyone safe. I loved saving people and adventuring, but ever since I started feeling things for him my emotions were all mathed up and crazy. I wondered if this was how the Ice Queen felt, but I knew I'd never be that kind of crazy. Just the Fionna crazy, lusting over a dude that honestly wouldn't look at me twice because we'd grown up together and I wasn't much to look at.

"Thank you for saving the day again, homies," Gumball smiled as we approached the castle, looking right at me as he spoke, unintentionally stabbing a knife through my chest. "We'll have a feast in your honor tonight, for saving the city!" The candy people burst into applause, but I couldn't find it in me to muster up a real smile. I nodded and thanked them, but backed away as soon as he and Cake started talking about decorations and types of food. I didn't really care as long as I had somewhere to sit and something to eat.

"I'm gonna head home Cake, I didn't really sleep last night," I confessed loud enough so that only she would hear me. She narrowed her eyes in worry but I just stuck my tongue out, and smiled, hoping to placate her. She smiled back, though the worry hadn't left her eyes, and let me back away from the dude that had always, and would always, call me his best bro.

And that was the beginning of the day, almost every day, in my life. Kicking butt and saving people. It was my passion. I'd beat almost all of the monsters in Aah. I killed the Litch, beat the Ice Queen bloody hundreds of time, defeated a giant barn with Cake, and even slayed a dragon once for one of Gumball's recipes. I loved it, but the moment the emptiness came, it didn't feel the same saving the Candy Kingdom, or anything else. All I wanted was to find whatever was bothering me and kick the crud outta it before it made me permanently soft.

But, as I shoved my messy hair back into my rabbit hat and slung my sword across my chest, I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. How would I even find the dude that was in my every dream, my every thought, and my every breath?

* * *

"You're going back to Aah?" She scoffed, straightening the souls in front of her as she consumed them, fire lighting the darkest corner of the Nightosphere.

My hair fell across my face as I nodded, my eyes closing as her peaceful blue eyes came to mind. _I had to_. "Yes. The Nightosphere is not my home. I am the Vampire King: I belong in the land of my subjects."

She made a face like she was sucking on a bad lemon, but nodded and opened the portal into the once human populated place called earth. I smiled as fresh air hit my nose. You could call me very much a hippie when it came to being free and away from the scent of death that came from the land my mother ruled. I stepped through the scar in time and shut my eyes as the full moon cascaded over my form. The smell of fresh blood pumping through the veins of the creatures not far from here burned my throat and sparked the reason for peace in my chest as I floated over the grassy hills.

I was home.

**A/N: So I'm messing around with this. I like it, even though it's super short and junk. It's gonna be kinda deep, cause my writing is really more poetic than anything. **

**Review. **

**-Dee**


End file.
